


通心粉應該加起司嗎

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 下午的我：我好餓（實際意義上）
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 4





	通心粉應該加起司嗎

**Author's Note:**

> 下午的我：我好餓  
> （實際意義上）

Gerald在家煮通心粉。他還沒想好要煮什麼口味，總之先把水燒開把麵丟下去再說。

Colson從房間飄出來，經過廚房中島探頭看了一下，聳聳肩說，又是mac and cheese啊。

Gerald盯著透明蓋子下絲毫沒有動靜的水，隔了好一陣子才說，還沒想好，你不想吃mac and cheese嗎。Colson繞過去撐在旁邊，手偷偷地往放在盒子裡的生通心粉摸去，正準備丟兩個進嘴裡Gerald又開口，"別吃了，等一下又肚子痛。"他還是盯著那鍋水，沒看Colson都知道他要幹嘛。

Colson悻悻然地把手裡的一點通心粉丟回盒子裡，無事可做的他看看Gerald，再看看Gerald看著的水，一個反身坐上中島檯面。

Gerald終於抬起頭看了他一眼，但又很快低下去，"嘿！"Colson提高音量，"你怎麼回事？"Gerald還是耷拉著腦袋，他放下手裡一直拿著（但沒用到）的勺子，往旁邊走了一步把自己塞進Colson懸在桌面外的兩腿之間。

Colson見他這樣，毫無頭緒又不敢說話，腦中飛快思考最近有沒有發生什麼不好的事，工作？看他新專輯挺順利的，業內？據他所知沒什麼新事物，人際關係？比起自己一團糟好太多了。搜尋無果的Colson只好就這樣抱著Gerald，讓他埋在自己胸前，Gerald未上髮膠的頭髮很長，往一側披著，Colson撥著他的頭髮，"怎麼了啊..."他小心翼翼地問。

"……"Gerald不講話，但Colson能感覺到空氣中的悲傷氣氛瞬間消失，他也不客氣了，勾了下腳用後腳跟踢Gerald的屁股，叫他趕快說的意思。Gerald被踢得又往裡站，"……"他環著Colson的腰抱得越來越緊，越來越用力──最後放棄般地吐出一口氣整個放鬆下來，"…我好餓。"Gerald把臉埋在Colson衣服裡說。

Colson想來想去倒沒想到是這個原因，折騰這會兒水已經開了，在一旁噗嘟噗嘟冒著泡。"那你快去煮，水開了。"他頂頂身體想把Gerald弄起來，但對方還是抱著他不撒手。"你起開──水開了啦！"Colson又叫，Gerald聽到水溢出來到電磁爐上發出滋滋滋的聲響，才終於離開Colson的懷裡。

他不捨地拉著Colson的手，硬要維持著那麼一點連結，抓著幾隻指頭垂在一旁。自己只剩一隻手可以操作弄得磕磕碰碰，Colson坐在上面看，叫他放開來兩隻手好好弄，Gerald還是像沒聽到一樣執意拉著。

Gerald終於把通心粉倒進滾得剩下一半的水裡，蓋上蓋子又黏回剛剛窩的位置。Colson穿著他的merch，聞著有新衣服的味道，又有一點家裡的味道，明度較低的顏色在對方身上並不常見，配上帽T厚實的布料觸感，混和成令人安心滿足的感覺。Gerald側著頭枕在他身上發呆，手不得閒地在Colson腰間摩娑，心想這次週邊的質量真好。

Colson難得沒有鬧騰，乖乖地坐在那裡讓人抱著。他其實十分享受Gerald這種無意識的黏人，他們就這樣以一種奇怪的姿勢安靜地窩在廚房。時間過得有點慢，直到Colson都要懷疑Gerald是不是睡著了，懷裡的人才偏過身伸長手把火按掉。Colson看他這彆扭的處理方式失笑，兩手捧起他的臉拍了拍，又把人往後推了一步，接著跳下桌，"好好弄，"他看著Gerald無精打采的臉把漏勺塞到他手裡，"快點弄才能吃啊。"Colson開始有一種以前帶Casie也沒這麼難的錯覺，也不知道是不是Casie太好帶。

Gerald把通心粉撈出來後又不動了，他看著那碗什麼都沒有的麵，"要吃什麼口味？"他轉頭問一旁的人。Colson攬過Gerald的後頸把額頭貼上他的，"沒發燒啊，"他打趣，"餓昏啦？"他從櫃子裡拿出起司粉，又轉身打開冰箱拿了牛奶和奶油，"你能趕快吃上就好，還管什麼口味，你還有力氣煮醬嗎。mac and cheese就mac and cheese吧。"

Gerald從善如流地分了兩個碗，把那沒幾樣的材料丟下去拌了拌，Colson從抽屜裡撈了兩支湯匙，往其中一個碗舀了滿滿熱騰騰一勺送進Gerald嘴裡，"回回血，"他看著Gerald嚼，"好吃嗎？"其實他不用問，Gillum牌mac and cheese他吃過成千上萬次了，但他看著Gerald點點頭還是嘿嘿地笑了起來。他把另一支湯匙丟進自己碗裡，跑去餐桌拖了兩把椅子來，"就在這兒吃吧。"他把自己的椅子又挪得離Gerald更近一些，家裡那麼大，兩個大明星就喜歡擠在一起在廚房吃mac and cheese。


End file.
